A vertical lathe is a lathe in which a main spindle supported by a headstock has a vertical axis. In a state where a workpiece is held by a workpiece chuck disposed on the main spindle, the workpiece is machined by machining tools while the main spindle or the machining tools which is below the main spindle are rotatably driven such that the main spindle is relatively moved with respect to the machining tools.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a vertical lathe in which a rotational turret is disposed below a main spindle. Machining tools of various types such as end mills and drills are disposed apart from each other in a circumferential direction of the turret. The turret is rotated to direct a desired machining tool towards a workpiece.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a vertical lathe which includes a rotational turret below a main spindle. Machining tools are attached to the turret. This vertical lathe further includes a movable platform which is movable in an X-axis direction with respect to a bed. The main spindle is disposed to be movable in a Z-axis direction of the movable platform. The main spindle which is embedded in the headstock is rotatably driven by a motor.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a cutting tool which is secured on a tool post of a machine tool. The cutting tool includes an oil agent supply passage disposed in a longitudinal direction of a shank which has a shape of a substantially square column. An oil agent supply unit is connected to an opening end of the supply passage at a rear end of the shank. An extending portion extending towards the tip of a cutting edge is disposed at the tip of the shank. The extending portion communicates with the supply passage to eject the cutting oil agent towards the cutting edge.